Constant Craving
by santana9722
Summary: BUGHEAD IS ENDGAME. Since Betty had a sex dream about Jughead, all of her feelings towards Archie change. Will he takes it well? Betty, does she really love Jughead or is it just lust?
1. Chapter 1: 6 inch

Constant Craving

Chapter One: Six Inch

Six inch heels, she walked in the club like nobody's business. ''Goddamn, have you seen her?'' Everyone had their eyes on her. She was wearing a short skirt with her leather jacket. She saw her lover at the bar. He was mysterious. He was the leader of the Southside Serpent. He always wears a crown. He was her king. She was his queen.

''I'm ready Juggy.'' She looked at him and took a sip of his whiskey. She unzipped a little bit of her jacket to show him she doesn't wear something under.

''Go upstairs Bets. I'll follow you.'' Jughead loved to give her orders. She performed them well.

Jughead went upstairs. When he opened the door, he saw Betty already naked. She kept her heels. He took off his shirt and kissed her violently. He pressed her on the wall. He took his pants off with the help of Betty. He lifted her and put her on the couch. He bit her neck. She moaned. She grabbed his erection and put it in her mouth. She sucked it with her tongue. Without the permission of her mother, Betty had her tongue pierced. She wanted Jughead to have more fun. ''Damn Bets, it's better.'' Betty was proud of herself. Jughead took her and decided to penetrate her. He was too excited.

He entered into her and began to move with his pelvis. She grabbed his back with her nails. ''Jug!'' He started to go a little too fast for Betty. Jughead knew everyone downstairs will hear them. So, he goes faster. Betty couldn't stop herself. She screamed Jughead's name. Betty was going to have an orgasm. ''Jug, I'm...''

''No Bets, I'm almost there.'' He went faster and deeper in her. Betty scratched his back. The pain excited him even more. Betty had her orgasm, she couldn't keep for herself. She screamed so loud. Jughead kept going. He grabbed her hands and he came in her. Jughead tried to relax on the couch after all, but his back was so painful.

''Sorry for your back, I didn't think about it.''

''Put your clothes on and go home, I'll join you later.'' Jughead kissed her and told her he loved her. They both went downstairs. Everyone looked at them. Betty had the look, the sexy one. All man loved to look at her. Jughead loved being her man. Nobody could touch her except him.

 _Six inch heels, she walked out the club like nobody's business._

 _''Goddamn, Jughead is lucky.''_

 _She murdered everybody and Jughead was her witness._

Betty woke up. These days, she still has sex dreams with Jughead. She shouldn't listen Beyonce's song before to fell asleep. To herself " It was such a good dream, come back, come back, come back..."


	2. Chapter 2: There Are Worse Things I

Chapter Two: There Are Worse Things I Could Do

At school, Betty was at her locker with Veronica who was on her phone. Betty hesitated if she told her dream to Veronica. She knew her friend will laugh at her, because it was about Jughead. ''I had a sex dream.''

Veronica left her phone to listen Betty. ''Are you kidding me? I didn't know you were like that. You always tell me that you are not ready with Archie. Now that you had a dream about him, you should do the first step. Oh my god! Swoon!''

''It wasn't about Archie.''

''What? So who was in your sex dream? Ryan Gosling?''

Betty was about to tell her, but at this moment she saw Jughead coming. He passed by them. Betty looked at him. Veronica realized it was about Jughead. Disgusted, Veronica had to say everything she knows about Jughead to Betty.

''You can't have sexual feelings towards Jughead Jones. He's the rejected one of the school and even the society. You have sex with him and you become like him, a non-popular person. You should stay with Archie, you got a nice reputation with him. I just give you a piece of advice to save your reputation. Having sex with Jughead means cheating on Archie.''

Betty didn't know what to say. ''I wasn't thinking about doing this.''

''That would be the worst thing you could do.'' Veronica left Betty all alone. Betty didn't know what to think. She has big feelings towards Jughead. Love, sexual...

She arrived in her English class. She was transferring class to be in a higher level. She saw Jughead sitting alone and reading a book. Her heart began to melt. ''Hi, I'm Elizabeth Cooper, I changed the class.''

''Hi Elizabeth, I'm Haley Scott and apparently I'm your new teacher. You could sit next to Jughead. Here's your new book."

Betty took the book, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to sit next to Jughead. She looked at the whole room to see if there was another place. The only place available was next to Jughead. She sat down and replaced her dress which was too short for the situation.

"Could you stop moving please?" Jughead already looked annoyed at Betty. She felt so bad.

"I'm sorry, I just think my dress is too short for a stool."

Jughead looked at the dress. "I think the dress is perfect. It look good on you."

Betty smiled at him. She was flattered by his compliment. She didn't listen to the class, she imagined herself with Jughead. Suddenly, Jughead put his hand on Betty's thigh. She was very excited by his move. "Can I come to your house after school?"

"What? uh. I have a boyfriend."

"I know, but it's for the teamwork. Have you listened what Mrs. Scott was teaching?" He took his stuff to go out of the class, but he whispered to Betty's ear. "Anyway, I know you and Archie will be over soon. He's not the guy." Jughead left the class. After, Betty ran to the bathroom. She took off her panties. She had never been so wet. She was very excited by the idea of Jughead coming to her house. She remembered Veronica's advice.

"That would be the worst thing you could do."

Betty took a deep breath. There are worse things she could do.

She put her panties back on and pulled out of the bathrooms. When she got out, she ran into Archie and Veronica. She was surprised to see them together. She was uncomfortable too.

"Betty! So Veronica told me you had a sex dream."

Betty was mad at Veronica. "She did?"

Archie bit his lips and looked at his girl. "So is that mean I see you after school? Next time I want be the first to know you're ready."

"Actually, I'm not. It was just a dream. It was nothing." Betty wanted to leave, but Archie stops her. He grabbed her arm and held her tight. He whispered aggressively in her ear. "You know I won't be capable to wait that long Betty. I don't want to force to do it with me." Betty was scared of him."Archie let me go."

Archie grabbed her with all her strength. He kissed her by force. She was trying to separate herself from him. She managed to pull back and snapped at him. Archie struck her back. She fell to the ground. Jughead came in and hit Archie on a locker. He pinned him to the ground and hit him hard enough. Mrs. Scott arrived and succeeded in removing Jughead from Archie. "Mr. Jones to principal's office. Now! The show is over!"

Veronica helped Betty to get up. "Are you ok Betty? You could understand Archie. It's normal for him to react like that."

"I don't talk to you. It's over with you and Archie." Betty ran to the principal's office. She came in when Jughead was talking to Mr. Weatherbee.

"Miss Cooper, I will ask you to get out of my office. This is a private conversation."

"It will not be long." Betty kissed Jughead on his mouth. She felt butterflies in her belly. "I'll wait for you after school. Thank you Jughead." She left the office. Jughead looked at Mr. Weatherbee with the biggest smile on his face. Mr. Weatherbee was so confused. He looked at Jughead and he was waiting for an answer from him. Jughead had one and only answer possible.

"Love."


	3. Chapter 3: Run Juggy Run

Chapter Three: Run Juggy Run

After school's hour, Betty was super excited to see Jughead, but she got stopped by the worst: Cheryl Blossom. Every guys wanted to date her. With her perfect red hair and her luscious lips, she got everything. ''I heard that you broke up with Archie to go with the loser. You go down in the rank of popularity of the school. You are now Mrs. Nothing Jones.'' Cheryl smiled at her with viciousness.

''I don't have time for a bitch like you. Get out of my way Cheryl.'' Betty joined Jughead who was waiting for her outside. As soon as she saw him, her heart flourished. She kissed him passionately. She took a deep breath. She never felt like that when she was with Archie. She approached him, she began to tremble. She was nervous about being in love with Jughead. He raised Betty's face so she could see him in the eyes. He caressed her cheek. She lost her balance.

''Careful Bets, I don't want you to be hurt again.'' Jughead laughed at Betty's clumsiness. He invited her to go in his car. He saw Archie watching them afar. ''Bets, wait a minute, have to do something before.'' He went to see Archie and asked him if he had a problem.

''Actually yes. You are dating my girl. I was supposed to be her first. I wait for her to be ready. How she thanks me? She goes with the loser.''

''Having sex with Cheryl while you were dating Betty, it's not waiting for her. It's cheating on her. Don't worry I will take care of her.''

Betty saw Archie, her ex, and Jughead, her new boyfriend, talking together. She didn't know if she should be involved. She saw Jughead coming back to her. ''Bets, I think I'll take you home, but we'll see us at school. For today, I think it's best to not develop our relationship more than that.''

''Juggy, I'm ready to be with you and to develop more than just kisses. If you know what I mean.'' She smiled at him.

''Well, I think this is me. I'm not ready for more than just kisses.'' He kissed her on the cheek. While he drove, he put his right hand on Betty's thigh. Betty loved it when he was touching her. She just loved the feeling of having a part of him on her skin. When they arrived at her house, he kissed her and Betty tried to have more than just kisses. ''Bets! I told you. Not now. I'll text you tonight. See you tomorrow.''

At dinner time, she was just thinking about Jughead. Alice, her mother, began to worry, because she never saw her daughter like that. ''Elizabeth, honey, is there something wrong?''

Polly, her sister, decided to announce the news about Betty and her new lover. ''She's probably thinking about Jughead Jones. She broke up with Archie to be with the loser of the school. She is one of the rejected. Cheryl told mer. Jason and I think you are a bunch of suckers.''

''Shut up Pol! Don't be a such bitch. You are dating a Blossom.'' Betty was very upset.

''Watch you language young lady. I think there's one solution. What do you think Hal?''

''You have to break up with Jughead and go back with Archie.'' Hal really despised the Jones.

Alice was proud of her husband. He's always taking her side. ''You heard your dad. No Jones here.''

Betty was frustrated with her family. ''I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to my room and thank you Pol. Next time, could you mind your own business? And no. I won't break up with him.'' She went to her room.

It was late that night. Betty got a text of Jughead. Just hearing her ringtone, she was happy it was Jughead. He wanted to join her tonight at the park. She accepted. She sneaked out of her house. When she arrived at the park, she saw him. The love of her life, he was standing with his leather jacket. He's was wearing his beanie like a crown. He was smoking and throw away his cigarette. She was wearing her pink satin slip. He looked at her, she ran into his arms. She kissed him passionately. He began to kiss her on the neck. It tackled her. He lifted her from the ground. They looked at each other in the eyes. She bit her lips. She wanted him more than ever. ''Marry me?'' Betty was shocked of his proposal.

''What did you say?'' Before Jughead had the time to answer, Archie interrupted them. He was drunk and he had a gun.

''Now you ask her to marry you. You will pay for what you did.'' He pointed the gun on Jughead, but Betty stepped in front of Jughead. ''Betty move!''

'' _Archie please don't. It wasn't his fault. He means so much to me._ ''

Archie pushed her to the grown. Betty screamed. '' _Run Juggy run!_ '' She heard a shot and saw Jughead falling on the ground. She ran to him and...

Betty woke up. She texted her lover to know if he's ok. He was. She was reassured. She looked outside of her window. She saw that Archie was looking at her from his house. She closed the curtains. She was scared of Archie. She began to cry. She knew that Archie would never let her alone.

In the morning, Betty didn't sleep well. Her mother called her. ''Betty, Archie is here.'' Betty was so scared. She didn't want to be hurt again. When she saw him, she trembled with fear.

''Walk you to school?''

Betty wanted to refuse, but her mother looked at her. She couldn't say no, because her parents approved her relation with Archie. Someone knocked at the door. It was Jughead. He saved her a second time. ''Hi Mrs. Cooper. I came to take Betty to school.'' Alice showed no interest in Jughead. She invited him to come in with only one sign of the hand. ''Hey Archie what are you doing here?''

''I'm taking Betty to school.''

''I don't think so'' Jughead looked at his girlfriend. ''You look beautiful Betty. Are you ready?'' Betty smiled at him and took her stuff. He took her by the hand and he smiled at Archie. ''Have a nice day Archie.'' They left.

Alice talked to Archie before he goes to school. ''I don't want them together. Understand?''

''Don't worry. I won't let this happen.''


	4. Chapter 4: Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Chapter four: Hit Me With Your Best Shot

At school, all the students had their eyes on Betty and Jughead. They were holding their hands. She was definitely the happiest girl. Mrs. Scott saw them. ''Good morning Lovebirds. I have a surprised for the both of you. I think you will like it.'' Betty and Jughead had no idea what Mrs Scott was talking about. She led them into an old room. ''Welcome to the Blue and Gold. This is the Riverdale high school newspapers. I have read some of your works. They were amazing. We need new voices for the newspapers. I think with the romantic touch of Betty and the darker touch of Jughead, we can do something exceptional.''

''This is amazing Mrs Scott. Jughead and I will be thrilled to do this. What do you think Juggy?''

Jughead saw the happiness in the eyes of his girlfriend. All he wants is to see Betty happy. ''I'm in.'' Betty was so glad. She gave him a kiss on his cheek. Mrs Scott was thrilled. ''This is the keys, but it's just for the Blue and Gold. Oh one little thing, no sex.''

Jughead laughed. ''Don't worry, it won't happen.'' Mrs Scott left the room. Betty wanted to talk to Jughead about that. She wanted to know if Jughead had sexual feeling toward her.

''Do you want to have sex with me?''

Jughead was surprised of her question. He didn't really know what to answer. ''Of course Betty. I just think it's too soon. You just broke up with Archie and you are already with me. It's not a little too fast. It will be your first time, I want you to be sure to do it. I'm not the type of guy that girls are going to have naughty dreams. I don't want you to regret that you did it with me and not with a guy more handsome.''

Betty didn't believe that he was saying this about himself. She thought he was sexier than Archie, Reggie and Jason. She didn't care about what the others will think. She locked door. She closed the door's curtain. She came closer to Jughead. He was looking at the computer. She closed the computer screen. ''Bets. I was looking for something. If you want us to work together, we have to be a team.'' He turned around and he saw Betty unbuttoning the three first buttons of her blouse. ''Bets what are you doing?''

''I never been so ready and sure of my move. I want you so hard.'' She kissed him.

''I said to Mrs Scott we will never have sex here.''

Betty caressed his erection. ''Are you always follow the rules? I like you bad.''

Jughead snatched all the buttons from Betty's blouse. He kissed her on the neck. Betty took her blouse off. Jughead did the same with his shirt. She tried to took off her pants but she was so nervous. Jughead laughed a little bit of her. He realized it was stupid to do this so fast like that. ''Bets, stop. I will not make love to you here. Your first time will not be a quick one. It will be all romantic and everything. Next time you could wear a dress or a skirt.'' He kissed her on the cheek.

Betty was happy that Jughead really do care about her. She wanted to but her blouse back on, but all the buttons were gone. ''Jug. I can't put my blouse back on.''

Jughead began to laugh. He was pretty proud of himself. ''Take my jacket. I will take the sweatshirt in my car.'' Jughead left the room. Betty went to her locker and Veronica was waiting for her. Betty wasn't thrilled to see her.

''I can explain B. I'm so sorry for yesterday. I have no right to judge you. If you love Jughead, I should be happy for you. It was a selfish move from me.

''Not only selfish. It was a bitch move. Archie was totally forcing me to do something and you find excuses for him. The bad one it's not Jughead and know it. What's wrong with you V?''

Veronica was so nervous to tell the truth to Betty. ''I slept with Archie.''

Betty wasn't so surprised, but she wasn't so happy. ''When?''

''Last night, but it was nothing.''

Betty was so upset. ''Exactly, that's what you think. This is nothing for you but for me it changes everything. Did you realized that I almost lost my virginity with someone who slept with one of my dear friend. Jughead is the one, not Archie. I don't care if everyone see me like a loser. At least, I'm with someone who love me and doesn't just want to have sex. I'm done with you Veronica. I'm going out. I have to see Jughead.''

Veronica followed her. ''B wait!''

When Jughead arrived at his car, Reggie and Moose caught each of them. Archie struck him straight in the face. The two boys pushed him to the ground. Archie struck him with his foot in his face. Jughead tried to get up, but Archie attacked him in his stomach. Jughead began to bleed from his face. Archie took Jughead's head to hit her with the car. ''You better stay away from Betty or I will punch you hard. If you don't stop seeing Betty, I will fight you until you break up with her.

Jughead laughed. ''I won't break up with her. _Hit me with your best shot_.'' Archie hit him harder. Jughead spat blood. Archie kicked Jughead's stomach.

The girls arrived. Betty tried to defend her boyfriend, but Moose grabbed her. Reggie grabbed Veronica, but she did not let herself do it. She nudged him in the face. She took one of her high heels and threw it into Archie's face. Moose and Reggie fled. Veronica looked at Archie's face and said to him. ''Don't get any closer to Jughead or Betty.'' She hit him in the face.

''V! Jughead needs care. I'll take him home.''

''Wait B. I'll drive.'' Betty was thankful for her friend. Veronica drove them to Betty's house. She helped her to put Jughead on the couch. Alice was surprised to find the girls with Jughead at home.

''What happen to him?''

Veronica answered to Alice. ''Archie did that. He has no rights to do this to him. Jughead is a nice boy.''

Alice whispered. ''That's not I ask him to do.''

''What did you say mom?''

''Bring me some towels.''

Veronica was so uncomfortable. ''Betty I think I will let you alone.'' Betty thanked her and gave her a hug. She was so happy that Veronica approved her relation with Jughead. She still mad at her, because she slept with Archie. She knew she will forgive her at the end.

Veronica got out of the house. She walked to her way at school. Suddenly, she almost got hit by a car. ''Crazy ass driver!'' The car stopped. The driver got out of the car. The car was broken.

''Shit! This car is a total crap.''

Veronica passed by the girl.

''Sorry, can you help me? I'm new in town. Where's the Southside trailer park?''

''Yes I can help. My name is Veronica by the way.''

''I'm Sabrina Spellman. Nice to meet you.''


	5. Chapter 5: Blame It (On The Alcohol)

Chapter Five: Blame It (On The Alcohol)

It's been two weeks since the incident, Betty took care of her boyfriend. Their relation got better. Jughead was convinced Betty was the one for him. Veronica had met the new girl. She spent a lot a time with her. Veronica was trying to put her stuff in her locker. Sabrina came in.

''Hey wifey! How are you doing?''

''Sab. I told you. I'm not like that. You know?'' Sabrina wasn't sure what Veronica was trying to tell.

''Not sure to understand.''

''I'm not into women.'' Veronica thought Sabrina was trying to flirt with her. But she wasn't.

''You are a pretty girl V. I know I'm bisexual, but I have no interest toward you.'' Sabrina left her. Veronica looked at her. She had this weird feeling about her.

At the cafeteria, Betty was sitting with Jughead. He was whispering some naughty thought in her ear. Veronica joined them. ''Please could you stop flirting. I'm very uncomfortable. Something new with you, Bughead?'' Betty and Jughead looked at Veronica. They weren't so sure what she was saying. ''Bughead! Betty + Jughead. Bughead! It's your couple nickname.''

Jughead wasn't so sure if he like it. Betty liked it. Kevin joined them with a gossip. ''Have you seen the new girl. I just met her in the hallway. She's so pretty. She's Asian, I thought she was Latina like you V.''

Betty met her before. ''Yes I met her. Her name is Sabrina Spellman. She's nice.''

Jughead was surprised. ''Sabrina Spellman? She's the new girl? Sorry guys I have to go. Betty, I see you later.'' He kissed her on the lips and he left.

Kevin didn't understand what just happen. ''He's so weird Betty. I don't know how you could be with him.''

''He's my weirdo. Guys just be happy for me.'' Betty wanted her friend to support her with her new relation.

Kevin changed the subjects. ''And you Veronica? Have you met the new girl?''

''Yes I did and we went at Pop's sometimes.'' Veronica took a bite out of her lunch to hide her feelings about Sabrina. ''She's a nice girl.''

In the highway, Jughead saw Sabrina who was talking to Cheryl. ''I don't care. I don't want to be a cheerleader. It looks boring.'' Cheryl left her alone, she was insulted. ''Oh hey Juggy!''

''What are you doing here Sabrina?'' Jughead was stressful to see Sabrina here at the same school of him and Betty.

''I thought you miss me. I missed you.'' Sabrina came closer to him. She tried to kiss him.

''I have a girlfriend. I'm with Betty.'' He pushed her away.

''You are dating Blondie? She's not your type. You should stay with what you know, bad girl like me. Remember when we used to crash into houses. We stole many things. Betty won't do that.'' She tried to caress his cheek, but he stopped her.

''I wasn't in love with you. Now, I'm in love with Betty.''

Betty saw Jughead and Sabrina talking together. ''What's going on here?'' Jughead wasn't in the mood to talk with Sabrina. ''Nothing, let's go Bets" They left Sabrina alone.

They went outside. He took Betty's hand and kissed it. He whispered in her ear. ''You know that I love you.'' Betty was about to tell him she love him back, but they were interrupted by Cheryl.

''Hey Ugly Smurfs! My brother and I are doing a party tonight. At my own surprise, you are both invited. There will be no plan like Carrie. I promised. See you tonight.''

Cheryl left. Jughead was suspicious by the invitation. Betty was excited. It will be their first party together. Jughead saw the excitement in the eyes of his girlfriend. ''You want to go? Ok then, we are going.'' He kissed her on her forehead.

It was party time. Everyone was getting ready. ''Betty are you ready?'' He saw Betty with a black leather skirt and a pink crop top. ''Hell no. You are not dressing like that. Put a jacket at least.'' Betty went to her mother's stuff and she took a leather jacket, but she did put it on. ''Ok you will put it at the party. Let's go.''

When they arrived, Veronica and Kevin were already there. Veronica had already a drink in her hand. It might be her second or third drink. ''B! I love your look. You look hot.'' Veronica was drunk. Kevin was too. ''Betty have you see the guy over there. He's checking on me. Do you think he's gay?''

Jughead was already tired of Kevin and Veronica. ''I think you drank too much.''

Cheryl made an announcement. ''Ok guys! Get around! Let's play a game. Never have I ever! The rules are simple. I told an action I never did and if you have ever done the action, you drink! It should be fun.''

Archie, Reggie, Moose and Sabrina joined them. Kevin decided to begin. ''I've never had sex.'' Everyone took a sip of their drink except Jughead, Betty and Kevin. Sabrina looked at Jughead. She was waiting for him to drink. He did not. Archie had to add something. ''So you stole my girlfriend and you never had sex with her. Why are you dating her? Tell me she did a blowjob at least.''

Jughead was pissed off. ''This is none of your business.''

''What's wrong Jug? She sucks bad. Ask Veronica, she's good.''

Veronica wasn't comfortable. Sabrina defended her. ''Ok shut up Archie. Next please. I never question myself about my sexuality.'' Kevin drank. ''There should be more people drinking.'' She looked at Veronica.

Reggie wasn't sure to understand. '' I thought that when you are bisexual, you always ask questions about your sexuality.''

Sabrina laughed. ''Oh Reggie boy. You will never understand. It's like you, I love both gender. I can decide to kiss a girl.'' She kissed Betty for a long time. ''Or I can kiss a boy.'' She grabbed Archie and gave him a longer kiss. ''I liked to kiss both.''

Archie got excited by Sabrina. ''God, it was hot.'' He tried to kiss her again. She refused and confessed. ''Sorry Arch. Betty is a better kisser. Now I understand why Jughead is dating her.'' Betty took a sip of her drink. Jughead look at her, he was discouraged.

Archie decided it was his turn. ''I have something. I never grab a dick for a handjob. Except mine, of course. I never did a handjob to a guy.'' Veronica, Cheryl, Sabrina and Kevin drank. ''Betty you should drink too.'' Everyone looked at Betty. ''Oh Jughead, she never tells you. She was a little bit naughty. She liked to give me a handjob. I just had to ask and she did it. She was good.''

Jughead was upset. ''This game sucks. I'm out.'' Jughead left. Betty tried to follow him but he ignored her. Sabrina felt bad for Betty. ''You're an asshole.'' She left after. Veronica followed her.

Outside, Betty and Jughead had their first fight. ''Juggy, I can explain.''

''Don't Juggy me! Betty when you do a handjob to a guy, it's normal for him to expect you are ready to have sex. This is a sex thing. Is there anything I could hear from his dirty mouth?''

''It was just that. Please Jughead forgive me. It's stupid.''

''Can I have my moment? I'll see you later.'' Jughead left her alone outside. She put her jacket on. Someone came to talk to her.

''I didn't know you were a serpent.''

''Excuse me?'' Betty didn't know what he was talking about. He pointed her jacket. It was writing ''Southside Serpents''. Betty borrowed it from her mother. ''It belongs to my mom.''

''Who's your mother?''

''Alice Cooper.''

''Your mom is Alice Smith. My boss used to like her.'' He smiled at Betty. ''I'm Joaquin. Nice to meet you Alice's daughter.''

''I'm Betty. So what's a serpent doing? They help the community?''

Joaquin laughed. ''You have so much to learn. Ask your mother.'' Then, he left. Betty tried to find Jughead.

Veronica found Sabrina in Cheryl's parent bedroom. ''What was that downstairs? Kissing Betty and Archie?''

Sabrina looked at Veronica. ''If I could I would have kissed someone else.''

''Who?'' Veronica was asking. Sabrina began to kissed Veronica who dropped her drink at the same time. Sabrina went to close the door.

That night, a lot a thing happened. Everyone woke up and everyone could _blame it on the alcohol._


	6. Chapter 6: Bad

Chapter Six: Bad

 _*Betty's singing*_

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know  
You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know  
And the whole world has to  
Answer right now  
Just to tell you once again  
Who's bad_

Alice stopped the music. ''Elizabeth Cooper, you will be late for school.'' Alice saw her daughter looking at the window. Betty was sad after the party. It was the worst. Jughead didn't want to talk to her. Archie humiliated her in front of everyone.

''Mom, I don't want to go to school today.''

''Elizabeth... Even if you don't want to go to school today, it will be the same thing tomorrow. You have to face the reality. I don't know what happen yesterday, but I don't like it. That Jones boy is the worst.''

Betty knew her mother will never approve her relationship with Jughead. ''It wasn't Jughead's fault. It was Archie. He said bad things about me in front of everyone. Jughead didn't like it and he doesn't talk to me anymore.''

''What could Archie says to make you feel so bad?'' Betty didn't want to answer to her mother. She was so embarrassed. ''Elizabeth. You were dating Archie and you left him for Jughead. We both know that you will not stay with him forever.''

''I love Jughead more than anything. I'm just asking for you to accept that. Archie and I are done. And this conversation too.'' Betty left for school.

When she arrived, everyone was looking at her. They were laughing. They were pointing at her. She arrived at her locker. Someone wrote ''slut'' on her locker. She tried to not cry in front of everyone. She saw Jughead arriving at school. He ignored her and passed by her. The pain inside her was growing.

''So, I've heard you like doing handjob. But you still a virgin.'' Chuck was the worst. No, Archie was the worst actually, but Chuck was something else. ''Do you make blowjob too? What's your price?'' Betty tried to ignore him. He raised the dress of Betty a little.

''Chuck! Please let me alone.''

''At least you are wearing something under. You didn't want have sex with Archie. Jughead doesn't want you anymore, because you are literally a whore. It's ok, I like that. Maybe I could be the next one.'' Betty began to cry with shame. Jughead arrived and took Betty's hand. ''Jug! I didn't know you still want that slut in your life.''

Jughead turned around and punched Chuck's face. Mrs Scott passed by. ''Jughead!''

He took Betty's hand and ran away with her. When they arrived at his car, Jughead wanted to talk to Betty about last night. ''Do you remember what I said to you last night?''

''That you need a moment. I understand. And if you want to break up with me, it's ok. I mean I can understand that you don't want to date the school's slut.''

Jughead looked at her. She dried her tears from her cheeks. Jughead caressed her cheek. ''No. I was talking about... when I told you... That I love you. I still love you. Betty, I'm in love with you. Crazy! Last night I left the party, I was drunk as... Whatever. When I went home and I imagined myself without you. It's impossible for me to be happy without you. You are my happiness. I want to be with you no matter what, but please, I don't want to go to another party like that. And if there's anything I need to know, you have to tell me. Not Archie. So... you still my girlfriend after that?''

''Yes Juggy! I love you too.'' She kissed him. Their hearts melted. They felt so much happier. Betty felt good with him.

''Move in? Please come live with me.''

Betty was surprised about his request.

At the cafeteria, Veronica joined Kevin at the table. ''I think I did something bad Kev. Where's Betty?''

''She left with Jughead after Chuck treated her like a slut in front of everyone. But what did you do bad?''

Veronica wanted to tell to Betty first, but she wasn't there and she had to tell someone. ''I had sexed last night. I was drunk.''

''Oh no! Not Archie again.''

''No, I'm not obsessed with Archie.''

Sabrina passed by. ''Hey Ronnie, thanks for last night. Hope to do it again.''

Kevin put his surprised face. ''No way! We are in the same team. I mean you are in the LBGT community like me. I mean you are lesbian. Or you are bisexual.''

Veronica smiled at him. ''I don't know. It was better than Archie. I take back what I said. It wasn't bad, it was pretty awesome.''

Betty arrived. ''What was awesome?''

Veronica was very proud of herself. She decided to do her coming out. She stood up on her chair and told to everyone who was in the cafeteria. ''I'm in love with a girl.'' She joined Sabrina at her table and kissed her languorously.

Betty looked at Kevin. ''What did I miss?''

Veronica came back at their table with Sabrina. ''Guys, I want you to meet officially my girlfriend, Sabrina Spellman.''

After school, Betty went right away to her home with Jughead. She wanted to talk to her mother about living with Jughead. When she arrived, her mother was with Betty's aunt and grandmother. ''Elizabeth honey, I'm so glad to see. Your boobs are bigger.''

''Mother. Don't embarrassed her. Elizabeth come and sit with your aunt and grandmother.'' Jughead came in. ''Oh. Jughead, I didn't know you were coming. Well I will introduce you. This is my mother Meredith and my little sister Naomi. And this is Jughead Jones, a friend of Elizabeth.''

''Not exactly. He's my boyfriend.'' Betty corrected her mother. ''Auntie Mimi, how are you doing?''

''I'm fine. But I thought you were dating that Andrews boy.''

Alice wasn't happy to see that Betty is back with Jughead. ''She was, but she dumped him for Jughead.''

Betty announced her new life with Jughead. ''I came here to tell you, I grab my stuff and I'm going to live with Jughead. Anyway you will never accept my relationship with Jughead.''

''Who do you think you are young lady? The hell no you are going to live with him.''

Mrs Smith was tired of this. ''Let her. Elizabeth you can go and live with your boyfriend. I have to talk to your mother.'' Betty and Jughead went upstairs.

Alice was mad at her mother. ''Mother, this is my daughter and not yours. I won't let you do the...''

''Do what? The same mistake? I remembered that same conversation. Young Alice Cooper wanted to live with a boy. And it was also a Jones. Your father died after you left! He died with the idea of his own daughter living an unrealistic life. He died because of you. I want you to feel that same pain that I had.''

''Daddy didn't die because of me. He died because you killed him. You put him into his grave.''

Naomi tried to stop them. ''Stop fighting. Dad died because he had a car accident. I mean I think you both killed him. We all know who was driving.''

''We didn't ask you opinion. This is between your sister and I.''

Betty and Jughead had done packing Betty's stuff. ''So we are going now.'' Polly and Hal came in. ''Hey Pol. Hey dad. I'm going to live with Jughead. Grandma authorised this.''

Polly didn't understand. ''What? You let her live with her boyfriend after she was slut-called at school. They wanted to live together, because they want to have sex. Jason can't sleep here and you will let her go.''

Betty was mad. ''Jeez Pol. Can you shut up sometimes?''

Mrs Smith spoke up. ''Do you need money for condoms?'' Everyone were surprised. ''Don't look at me.''

Alice stood up. ''You were slut-called. What's going on with you? You are supposed to be better than that. Is that what you didn't want to tell me this morning? And mom how dare you let her go?''

Hal joined the conversation. ''I won't let my daughter go. Betty you stay here.''

Mrs Smith wanted to Hal and Alice. ''No! Betty go. Now!'' Jughead and Betty left. ''Polly go upstairs!'' Polly went upstairs. ''Now listen me both of you. You will pay for what you did twenty years ago. He deserved to have a good life and you let him go away from us.''

Mrs Smith was here to revenge the death of her late husband. She had to come clear with some families in town. She had to start with the Lodges. She was in mood of chaos.


End file.
